The invention relates generally to welding systems, and more particularly to welding systems with power line communication.
Traditional single process welding systems support a variety of processes, such as metal inert gas (MIG) welding, tungsten inert gas (TIG) welding, stick welding, and so forth, which may operate in different modes, such as constant current or constant voltage. Such welding systems typically include a single output connection and, therefore, are configured to support a single process at a time. In contrast to these single process welding systems, multi-process welding systems may connect to and support multiple processes at the same time.
Certain multi-process welding applications, such as coal-fired boiler repair, shipyard work, and so forth, may position a welding location or workpiece large distances from a multi-process welding power source. The power source provides conditioned power for the welding application, and the welder must pull and monitor a long welding power cable extending from the power source to the welding location. In such applications, changing welding processes and settings traditionally requires a manual adjustment to a knob or switch on or proximate to the welding power source, and even connection of entirely different welding cables to the source, particularly when the welder uses stick or MIG processes for some of the work, and a TIG process for other work, typically finer or more intricate tasks. Furthermore, the welder often uses auxiliary devices, such as lights and electric grinders, at the location of the weld. However, the auxiliary outlets that support such devices are located on the power supply. Accordingly, the location of power terminals (e.g., plugs) and controls on or proximate to the welding power source may require the user to stop welding and return to the power source to plug in auxiliary devices, make changes to the welding process, and so forth. In many applications, this may entail walking back considerable distances, through sometimes complex and intricate work environments.
Accordingly, there exists a need for systems and methods for providing more convenient power and control functionalities in multi-process welding systems, particularly in environments where the welding operation is carried out at a considerable distance from the welding power source.